The Cursed Marisa
by CAPTAINDOOKEY
Summary: Shout out to Maximani, Sushiga Corn, John Brick and a few other chums. Not related to OSS. Enjoy. I wrote this in one day while making burritos.


The Anime Convention just opened up

It just happens to be in the next city over.

Your friend edges you to go but you have work to do…

Finals are just around the corner this december

You have a few things to square away but your confident at least that you will be able to finish them on time.

You go anyway.

"Yeah I guess I need a breath of fresh air...one day wouldn't hurt."

You say to yourself.

You hop along with your pal.

And head into the heart of the city where the expo center is located.

He's there to scout out any stuff related to this thing called "The Touhou Project."

"I wonder what that is?"

You ask him.

"Eh it's this game about a bunch of cute girls shooting magical lasers at each other."

He says with a shrug as he pulls you into the parking lot

Its evening about 7:00.

You see posters for a Nickleback concert happening later tonight at 8:30 as you walk through the large glass doors to the main hall.

Seems like they wanted to get in touch with meme culture.

Its filled to the brim with people wearing tags and bright colored shirts...the thing that catches your eye the most are the cosplayers.

The ones at the front are kinda pretty...but you don't know if any of them are female underneath those skirts.

Most of them are but you keep a sharp eye out like your looking for Jason Bourne.

"Oh dang I didn't expect a lot of them to be here...it's kind of a dying fanbase I think."

Your friend says.

You stick to his side as he takes a few pictures of the cosplayers.

He seems to know how to get words out of the girls not one of them doesn't smile in his presence.

You feel a bit jealous when he starts talking to the one dressed up like "Yukari" She did a really good job with the outfit, it seems like she would definitely look the part.

Out of the back of the room near the railing you spot something edging its way closer.

The thing you distinguish the most are its eyes staring blankly to the side like a heartless lego character.

"What the hell is That?"

You ask your friend.

"Oh...That's supposed to be Marisa Kirisame, I've never seen a costume like that before."

Your friend states

He's not even bewildered as you are at the type of person beneath that outfit.

The mask faces you directly but its eyes still glare passively to the side.

"Bro…"

Your Friend says.

"Uh…"

You murmur.

People are gathering in the theater for the Nickelback concert.

The Exposition changes its vibration as everyone becomes distracted.

You friend made pals with the Nice girl Playing Yukari Yakumo.

He's a bit distracted with this girl.

A few more times you see the Masked Marisa in the corner of your eye.

You feel the eyes staring at you but each time you look at them they're still pointed to the side.

You feel a bit thirsty and pardon yourself from your buddy to go get one of those sugar free Monster energy drinks you see repopularized by the 30 year old boomer meme.

5 bucks for a can of whoopass.

However you gotta piss soon.

Just happens to be one of those awkward times.

The nearest bathroom is on the other end of the hall.

It's pretty desolate over here as you see a few cosplayers texting on their phones.

A fat ugly girl in a bowsette costume sips cola out of a big gulp.

You try not to make eye contact as you take a corner to the hall where the bathroom is.

Nobody is here.

Nickleback opens up with "Animals from the other side of the expo."

The Bathroom is pretty big.

Urinals everywhere.

There must be at least 50.

You pick one on the end.

It's really quiet too since its on the other side of the restroom.

You unzip your fly and pull it out.

Stagefright.

You gotta piss but nothing comes out for awhile.

You hear the door squeak...but no footsteps.

Sounds like someone didn't need to go yet.

Finally you start to tinkle.

But as you do you realize someone apparently did come through.

He just went around the other side.

He's one of those assholes that comes over and takes the stall next to you.

You feel a fight coming on as you glance at who it is.

Its Marisa.

The eyes are looking right at you as he pulls up his dress to do his business.

You can't help but stare all over.

Its like hes wearing a bodystocking that matches the skin tone of the mask.

You look down and he's hung like a fucking mule.

This massive, veiny, uncircumsized elephant trunk.

He sees you looking and worst of all he sees you blush.

You can hear him breathe through the mask like darth vader.

That elephant Trunk starts reaching out for an imaginary apple.

Piss splashes off the back of the urinal as you watch its length and glory grow.

"You wanna ride the broomstick."

He says in a deep calming voice.

You went to do number 1 but now your feeling a number 2.

You try and zip your fly to get the hell out of there.

Your zipper catches on your shaft.

It cuts in drawing blood.

Your facing him with your dick out.

He kneels down on the hard linoleum floor.

He grabs your sides.

You scream but nobody can hear you because of the Nickelback concert.

He suddenly wolfs your dick into the mouth slot on the mask.

You feel his lips wrap around as he begins to suck it through the rubber slit.

Its tight but oddly arousing.

His tongue pokes and prods its way down your urethra.

Almost Sounding it.

You feel Disturbed as you begin to lose sense over feeling this temptation to continue as this being in a masked Marisa costume has you before his mercy.

You feel your dick start to harden as he laps his tongue beneath the head of your glans in a circular motion.

It makes your insides quiver.

You find it soothing and nourishing even though blood pools from the papercut like serrations at the base of your let out a whimper as you cannot believe that such a horror has the ability to make your legs tremble in pleasures beyond anything you've ever known.

You start to get closer.

Your legs start to buck as you feel like your about to cum...but you feel Like it's going to shoot clean across the room.

He takes hold at the base of your shaft as your innards start to tremble.

He utters the words.  
"Master Spark!"

Your seed fills the mask as Droplets of the fine white elixir drip from gaps where the plastic eyes are mounted.

It feels like you unloaded both of your nuts.

"I'll save this for my potions."

He says as you fall to the floor.

He Stands up revealing that Massive Tusk he's got beneath his apron.

It twitches with his heartbeat as you watch it close the distance with your mouth.

Its shiny bulbous head is thick as a plum.

It looks slightly appetizing.

Out of curiosity you extend your tongue to lick the tip.

At first you don't taste anything.

He slides it past your lips the head fills your mouth.

An odd sensation overtakes you as you find this experience semi pleasing.

It's a little salty like the skin on your fingers.

He grabs the back of your head and begins to thrust into the back of your mouth.

It goes pretty back there but he doesn't go too far.

You can hear him breathe through the mask a little harder.

Your lack of experience alerts him to assist himself with his hands.

He strokes it vigorously with a iron grip.

He starts to pant heavily as you feel his Dick start to pulse faster against your tongue.

It swells up and then you feel something warm shoot to the back of your mouth.

He gasps loudly as you do not know how to comprehend tasting cum.

It smells sweet but is kinda salty as you sit there horrified as to what you have just committed.

Marisa stares at you while the thick gravy pools from your mouth.

You don't realize how shitty of a situation you are in now as the cut in you dick was enough to cause you to bleed out to a dangerous level.

You pass out.

You awake in the car...Your buddy and the Yukari chick who is now out of costume are in the front seat driving you to the hospital.

You're holding on to a makeshift bandage wrapped around your dick.

"Dude holy shit that's the worst thing to happen in the world...good thing that Marisa guy found you."

You don't know what to say.

You turn to look behind you…

And there he is just staring at you as you drive away.


End file.
